The Path to Hyrule
by Show Boy
Summary: Link, Tetra, Aryll and co. get zapped into the past. They experiance Hyrule like never before. Meeting up with past identities and old witches are quite common here! [Chapter 4 is up]
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I don't own Zelda!

The Path to Hyrule!

* * *

Link woke up in the middle of the day, as usual. Ever since he destroyed Ganondork- I-I mean.. dorf.. Ganon-(snicker) dorf.. he has had nothing to do. Sure, he loved terrorizing the pigs on his island and riding around on the King of Red Lions. But it just wasn't enough!

"Yo! Link!"

Link looked out his window to find a blonde girl with blue eyes waving at him.

"Hey! You wanna come with us on our ship! We?re going to the Tower of the Gods! Ya know, to Hyrule!" (A/N: Yes, I know Hyrule was filled up with the Triforce, but this is MY story!)

Link grinned and nodded his head. He held up his right index finger and made a ?one? sign out the window. When he was sure Tetra saw it he ran to his dresser and got out his clothes, a blue shirt with a picture of a crawfish on them, and a pair of orange pants. Not bothering to brush his hair or teeth, Link ran out the door, waving a goodbye to his grandmother and sister.

"Well, it's about time!" Tetra said looking Link over, she smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"Is that what you're wearing? They look like your pajamas!" Link blushed at her, looking down at his feet.

"Well, come on, let's get going!"

"WAIT!!" Someone yelled. A little girl with blonde pigtails and a blue eyes, wearing a red dress with a skull on it(guess who) came running down the beach to them.

"I wanna go!"

"No, Aryll, you might get hurt!" Tetra said, bending down to the girl's level.

"PLEEEEEEASE?!" Aryll looked over to her brother. Link sighed and nodded his head.

"YAY!" Aryll climbed up the ladder to the pirate ship, as followed by her brother and friend.

As the pirates, the hero, and the child sailed off, two witches on brooms followed.

"Kotake, look, it is the Hero!" one said.

"You are right Koume, it is, how about we send them to the past? For them to see what old Hyrule was like?"

"Yeah," Koume said, fingering her halo. "Besides, that is when we have been strongest!"

"You are right! Let's do it! We can even destroy Link, AND Hyrule!"

"Yes!" They both cackled with laughter. Kotake and Koume lifted their wands, and sent out blue and red beams, the ship disappearing out of sight.

TBC....

* * *

Show Boy: Well, how did you like it? I even ended it with a cliffy!

Chibi Gohan: You're mean!

Show Boy: I know, but hey! Look! If they review, I'll continue the story


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I don't own Zelda!

The Path to Hyrule!

The Arrival, the Witches, the Explanations, and the Introductions!

Enjoy!

* * *

After the ship disappeared, Kotake and Koume disappeared along with it. When the ship reappeared, it was in the middle of a huge field. A castle was on one side of the field, on the north side. Then there was a ranch looking place sitting out in the middle of the field, a HUGE lake out on the south side, a forest in the east, and a desert in the west. A little further past the Castle, was a village, and a HUGE mountain a little further past that.

A little girl with red hair and blue eyes came running out. She was wearing a blue and white dress with a yellow scarf slung and tied around her neck, and a pair of brown boots. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes followed. He had on a green tunic and a green strange-shaped hat on, a little blue ball of light, a fairy, flying out of it to see what was all the commotion.

"Link, what is that?" Malon asked her friend. Link just shrugged.

The ship looked pretty silly, being out in the middle of a HUGE field, especially with no water but a lake and river around.

Tetra cleared her throat and climbed down the rope on the side of the ship, as followed by Link, Aryll, and the pirates.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?" Tetra asked the mysterious children in front of her.

"You're in Hyrule." A voice said.

"W-we a-are? With... LIVING PEOPLE?!" Tetra said. She heard cackling laughter and looked up to see the ugliest witches she had ever seen, floating on brooms. (A/N: No offence, Koume of Hyrule Legacies the guild I'm in on Neopets, You're pretty as could be!)

"Yes." The witch with the ruby on her head said.

"You quite are." The witch with the sapphire on her head said.

"We sent you to the past to destroy your lives!"

"I am Koteke, Witch of Ice!"

"And I am Koume, Witch of Fire!"

"And we are the boss of the Spirit Temple!"

"What?! What Spirit Temple!??" Tetra yelled, putting up her fist.

"You will learn in time."

With that, the two witches disappeared.

"What did they mean, 'sent you to the past'? Who are you?" Malon asked the blonde girl, taking it she was the boss.

"I am Tetra, commander of the pirates behind me," Tetra said, crossing her arms in front of her proudly.

Link and Malon looked at each other, then burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed till they couldn't anymore.

"Pirates! There aren't any pirates around here!" The little blue fairy said.

When they got over another fit of laughter, Link, the one from Hyrule, looked over the new comers.

The group of male pirates, there seeming to be about five, looked normal. Then there was a little girl, no older than six, with blonde hair and blue eyes, in a red dress with a skull on the side, sandals, hair in low pigtails, and red wrist bands to match her outfit. She looked like the really sweet and innocent type.

The older girl, about ten or eleven, looked menacing. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair tied up in a bun, little zig-zag whiskies coming down in front of her pointed ears. She had on a light blue, sleeveless shirt with a dark blue, sleeveless vest over it. She also had a red scarf adorning her neck. Down below, she had on white, baggy Arabian pants, and also wore sandals.

The boy, though, caught his eye. He had on what he had on. A green tunic, tied with a brown belt, over a light green shirt, white tights, brown boots, a green, strange-shaped hat over his blonde head, and a sword and shield to top it all off.

TLink knitted his brows together, and walked up to the boy who could pass as his twin. Then did something that neither have done through out all of the Legend of Zelda games:

He talked.

"Who are you?"

"Link,"

"You couldn't be Link! I'm Link!"

Everyone present gasped. This was amazing! Malon even pulled out her brand-new, platinum digital camera to take a picture while Aryll pulled out her tape recorder.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Could too!"

"Can not!"

"Could too!"

"Can not!"

"Could too!"

"Can not!"

"Could-"

"SHUT UP!!!" The fairy yelled, her voice surprisingly loud for a being smaller than Aryll's pinky finger.

Everything seemed to stop. The wind, the birds, that annoying owl that always seemed to be stalking Link, not to mention even the green-clad boys stopped.

"Ok, let's do the introductions! I'm Navi. Links guardian fairy,"

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time!"

"I'm Malon, the one who lives at this ranch,"

"I'm Aryll, Link's little sister!"

"I'm Link, Hero of Winds,"

"I'm Tetra, commander of the prates,"

"And this is Hyrule,"

TBC....

* * *

Show Boy: hey, how was it?

Chibi Gohan: Yay! Link and Link finally met!

Show Boy: Yes! Please review! This was five pages of Microsoft Word!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

I don't own Zelda!

The Path to Hyrule!

The Recognizing

* * *

"And this is Hyrule," Navi said, stretching out her little blue-tinted arms, Dramatic music played.

"Oooooh! I've never been to Hyrule before!" little Aryll said, balling up her tiny fists and grinning broadly.

"Come on, let's go, we can sort all of this out after we eat!" WLink said. Everyone fell down Anime style at that, everyone except TLink, who punched the air and said, "YEAH!"

Everyone followed TLink out of Hyrule Field and into a VERY dense forest, through a REALLY big, hollow log, and into something you would probably only see in a fairy tale. (No pun intended)

TLink walked into the little village made of trees. He walked into a little tree house, not even knocking, just goin' on in, acting as if he owned the place and plopped himself on the little bed. A girl, maybe around 10 or 11, green hair, blue eyes (A/N: They all seem ta' have blue eyes, don't they? Go ahead, look at 'em. The Shiekahs all have red eyes. Look at Impa and Sheik!). She wore a green tunic and cute green boots, a little green (A/N: Is it green, or pink? If I have it wrong, correct me!) Fairy following her around.

"Hi, Link, who are you're friends?" The girl asked.

"Hi Saria, This is Aryll, Link, Tetra, and a whole bunch of PIRATES."

At this, Saria clutched her sides and fell to her knees in an hour-long laughing fit.

* * *

An hour later:

Saria finally calmed after her hour-long laughing fit, enough to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, Link, I believe you. Lemme guess, you're hungry?" When she received several nods, she went on.

"Then I guess I had better feed you..."

About an hour later...

Everyone was eating. Peacefully. For once. Until, Tetra noticed something about WLink. And, being the kind of girl she is, she decided to point it out.

"Hey Link," Both Links looked at her, expectant. When they noticed each other looking at her, they glared.

"She was talking to me," TLink said.

"Nuh uh, me," WLink countered, glaring at his partner. "I'm her friend."

"Who cares? She was talking to ME."

"Me,"

"Me,"

"Me,"

"ME,"

"ME,"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEE!!!!"

By this time, both of the green-clad boys were at each other?s throats.

Literally.

Until Tetra broke the fight.

"Uh, I was talking to my Link, um, TLink..."

WLink smirked at his counterpart as TLink sat back down.

"That didn't sound right.." Navi muttered.

"Like I was saying.. WLink, weren't you in your pajamas when we got on the boat?"

WLink glared at her.

"They weren't my PAJAMAS!!"

"Suuuure they weren't.."

"I guess that being sent back in time put me in what he is wearing,"

"Yeah, cos' that IS what TLink is wearing at this time, and like Ganon said before he was turned into lawn ornament, that WLink is the reincarnation of TLink!" Tetra said.

"Wait, you were asleep through all of that?" WLink said, glaring at his friend.

"No I wasn't?" Tetra giggled nervously and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Saria, now that I look at you, aren't you the Sage of the Forest?"

"Why, yes, I am. And you look oddly familiar too."

"Yeah, I'm the reincarnation of Princess Zelda!" Everyone from Hyrule fell over.

"Princess Zelda?! But she'd never wear red! She is too girly!" TLink said.

"NO I'M NOT! LINK, DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU'RE LONELY ASS!" An anonymous voice screamed from the doorway.

"AAAAHHH! IT?S ZELDA! HIT THE DECK!!" Everyone rushed up under the table.

The Princess of Hyrule is here.

TBC....

* * *

Show Boy: So, how'd 'ja like it? I know it was pointless, but I'm on Writer's Block, and all of you writers out there know how hard it is to pull things from the back of your head, right?

Chibi Gohan: So give him some ideas, alright? PLEEEEEASE?!

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I don't own Zelda!

"Hi!" - speech

'Hi!' - Thought/Quote, depends if it's already in quotation marks

- Scene Change

- Begin/End Story

Now, let us begin!

The Path to Hyrule

Chapter FOUR! WHOO HOO!

* * *

"LINK!!!!"

"Y-y-y-ye-e-ss, Z-el-d-da-a-a?" TLink stuttered as he climbed out from under the table.

"GET OVER HERE!!" TLink inched his way over to the angry blonde girl.

"FASTER!!" TLink was over there in .000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds, meaning he got there really, really fast! How cool! Wait, is that even possible? But this is LINK, HERO OF TIME WERE TALKING ABOUT, SO OF COURSE IT'S POSSIBLE!

"Ahh! Please don't hit me!" TLink said and covered up the spot where the sun don't shine, just in case.

There were giggles coming from up under the table. And it sure didn't sound like any kokiri Zelda has ever heard.

Zelda walked over to the table and kicked whoever was underneath to feel her foot. (A/N: Gosh, those high heels must HURT!)

"OW!! JEEZ', WHAD'JA DO THAT FOR, HUH?!" Tetra said, coming out from under the table, holding her slightly bruised side.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking that, who are YOU?"

"I asked first!"

"Well I asked second!"

"You answer ME first!"

"No, you answer ME first!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEEE!!!"

Tetra got ready to pull out her dagger when she felt a tug on her pant leg, she bent down to see what Little Aryll wanted.

"Miss Tetra, who is she? Is she the Princess?" The little blonde asked.

"No, I'm the Princess," Tetra said softly.

"Nuh-uh, I'm the Princess of Hyrule!" Zelda said, looking down at the little girl.

"Nuh-uh, I am!"

Here they go again. Oh my poor fingers. But wait! I have an idea!

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" WLink yelled to his counterpart.

MUAHAHAHAHA!!

"I betcha you're lying right through you're teeth!" TLink yelled back.

"Who are they talking about?" Tetra asked.

"He said I liked you as a girlfriend! But I said 'She is not my girlfriend!'" WLink said angrily.

"Does this mean I'm gonna have a sister?!" Little Aryll said, her eyes bouncing with excitement.

"NO!!" WLink said- er- yelled.

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YES IT DOES!!!!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!" WLink yelled, not even realizing what he said.

Aryll's eyes got watery and tears spilled out.

"Aryll?" WLink asked, worried about his beloved little sister.

Aryll whirled around and ran out the door, WLink chasing her.

"AHHHH! BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!"

"ARYLL!"

Everyone ran out of the house to see Aryll trapped in a glowing ball of light. The light being handled by... Oh my god! You would have never expected! GANON! No, no. I'm just joking, it's only two old witches flying around on brooms, holding wands in their wrinkly hands, and halos above their heads. And you wonder why all the Kokiris haven't noticed this yet and why Saria was just excluded so suddenly? Well... they just have, live with it!

Koteke and Koume cackled with laughter, flying away on their brooms as they did.

"ARYLL!!!"

"Come on, we've gotta help her!" Tetra said, and ran out of the forest, the others following her.

TBC....

* * *

Show Boy: (Is waiting for applause, but gets none.) Agh, whiners... well there you go! The longest chapter I've ever done with this story!

Chibi Gohan: It finally has a plot to it!

Show Boy and Chibi Gohan: PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
